memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Star Trek (Whitman)
– |issues = 61 |year = 2266 to 2270 |stardate = "18:09.2" to "72:35.3" }} Star Trek was a comic book series published by Gold Key Comics (part of Whitman Publishing), running for 61 issues from until , when the series was canceled. Various issues were reprinted in a variety of formats over the years in both the US and the UK. For the first issues of the run, they were only printed with a Gold Key logo in the upper left corner. The company began issuing covers with the Whitman logo beginning with issue #20: "A World Gone Mad". From that point on, the Gold Key logo was used for newsstand distribution and the Whitman logo for retail shops. The first nine issues of the series were published with photo covers, made up of photographs from various episodes from the original series. After that, every cover was painted, including the covers of reprinted issues, with the exception of issue #45: "The Voodoo Planet", a reprint of the seventh issue in the run, with no cover change. Issue #45 was also the first issue with a UPC code. The series began its run with a cost of 12 cents an issue, and ended at 35 cents per issue. A number of issues were published with two different prices, and are noted below. A script for issue #62 was delivered entitled "Trial By Fire" by John Warner, with Frank Bolle scheduled to do the artwork, but none was ever completed for the issue. The company also released a "young reader" novel called Mission to Horatius. Creators * Based on Star Trek created by Gene Roddenberry * Writers: ** Dick Wood (#1-8, #29, #35, #37, #45) ** Len Wein (#9-16) ** Arnold Drake (#17-20, #24-25, #32, #34, #36, #38-44, #46, #48, #55, #57, #59) ** John Warner (#21, #26-27, #31, #60, #62) ** Gerry Boudreau (#22-23) ** George Kashdan (#28, #47, #49-54, #56, #58, #61) ** Allan Moniz (#30, #33) ** Doug Drexler (#47-48) * Artists: ** Nevio Zeccara (#1-2, #29) ** Alberto Giolitti (#3-28, #30-37, #39, #45) ** Alden McWilliams (#38, #40-44, #46-61) * Cover Artists: ** George Wilson (cover art for #10-29, #31-44, #46-59) ** Frank Bolle (cover art for #60-61) Unfortunately, most of the writers and artists were not credited, and only anecdotal evidence survives as to who contributed to the series. Some of the other names of writers that are known include Dick Wood, Gerry Boudreau, Allan Moniz, and Paul S. Newman. Other artist names that are known include Giovanni Ticci (an inker on several of Alberto Giolitti's issues) and possibly Angelo Todaro, Massimo Belardinelli, Giorgio Cambiotti, and Mario Pedrazzi. Issues :Note that issues in italics are reprints of earlier issues. Collections * Star Trek: The Enterprise Logs: ** ''Enterprise'' Log 1 (reprinted as Key Collection volume 1 by Checker Books) ** ''Enterprise'' Log 2 (reprinted as Key Collection volume 2 by Checker Books) ** ''Enterprise'' Log 3 (reprinted as Key Collection volume 3 by Checker Books) ** ''Enterprise'' Log 4 (reprinted as Key Collection volume 4 by Checker Books) ** Key Collection volume 5 (by Checker Books) * Star Trek: Gold Key Archives ** Volume 1 ** Volume 2 ** Volume 3 ** Volume 4 ** Volume 5 ** Volume 6 Novels * Mission to Horatius (by Mack Reynolds) Characters :See Gold Key TOS characters. Main characters * James T. Kirk * Commander Spock * Doctor Leonard McCoy * Lieutenant Commander Montgomery Scott * Lieutenant Hikaru Sulu * Lieutenant Uhura * Ensign Pavel Chekov * Yeoman Janice Rand External link * [http://curtdanhauser.com/Main.html A Guide to the Gold Key Star Trek Comics] fr:Gold Key Comics nl:Star Trek (Whitman) Original Series Whitman